Stories from the soul
by The SEXY HOTTIE BUNNY
Summary: Meeting your old professor isn't always what you think it'll be... alot of spoilers! :3


"_With my head held high, here I go_

_Down the cameras, down the road…_

_Walking by a fall passed plane_

_For reasons unknown, I'm still sane." _

-Nathenla from _Decyria's letters_

**Stories from the Soul**

_Fall passed plane…_

The leaves were falling by hundreds to the dried up ground. Crimson, Orange, yellow, and brown swirled around the car windows, showing off their long stems and perfect shapes before silently finding its place near another on the ground.

Pity, all of this taken for granted.

I looked nervously over at my watch. 6:49 a.m. I'd been sitting in the car like this for 49 minutes, looking at the watch, looking at the leaves, but not daring to look at the silent house I parked myself in front of.

Why?

Honestly, I had no clue. And I still have no clue now. I sat there, fiddling my car keys, thinking about nothing but nature for a whole forty nine minutes, for what? To set the record of sitting 50 minutes in the front seat of my car because I was too lazy to get up and visit my old friend? Oh please.

Sighing, I opened the car door and took a step out, crackling a few of the leaves that I remembered seeing in their falling dance performance. Took in a deep breath, sniffed in the grassy smell of the leaves, of fall…

…Of, hopefully, Gra kun…

And after a few stretches, began walking to the front door.

The moment I felt the coolness of the doorbell underneath my finger, something inside me clicked.

I didn't know why. It wasn't a gradual feeling. It was sudden, like cold water rushing from a sprinkler and slapping my face. It felt as though the agitated person in the car a few moments ago wasn't me, could never be me, because something inside me clicked, and something inside me made me different from before.

That was fine. I just wasn't sure if it was a good difference or a bad one.

And while I was thinking everything through, a young child with spiky blond hair and blue eyes as clear as the sea creaked open the door. I immediately recognized him as Gra kun's grandson, S.

I knelt down to his level, smiling instinctively. "Hey kiddo. I'm an old friend of your Grandpa's, and I've come to see him. Is he busy?"

The child held my stare, but his face never betrayed any emotions that he felt. "…Well, I can go talk to him. If you could take off your shoes and follow me…"

I did as he instructed, then stepped into the cool living room. But I didn't look around. I didn't feel the need to, and something inside me told me not to.

So I just followed S silently, feeling more like the toddler then the adult.

After a while, S stopped and shushed me, though there was no need to, since I was being absolutely silent.

He began walking carefully and slowly, watching his own feet and trying obviously not to make a sound, so I copied him.

Our destination was a large field with lots of stones and a broke down shack.

_Why would Gra kun be living here? _

I wanted to ask S if he had brought me to the right place, but I decided against it. The boy looked serious and serene, and if he was in the middle of something, I didn't want to interrupt.

Suddenly, he sat down on his knees in front of the shack and closed his eyes. After a few, calming moments of silence and wind, he slowly opened his mouth with a cautiousness I didn't know boys his age had.

"Gra kun," were his first words since we had gotten out. I looked on at the shack for some form of response.

_What a pleasant surprise. _

S opened his eyes, his blue eyes shining, and smiled, using hand motions to point me to the back of the wooden house. I tried to look through the dusty windows and see Gra kun, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. S was talking to someone, alright, but who?

"I brought your friend with me today. Said they knew you and wanted to talk to you."

_Really? I'd love to meet them, then._

"Yeah. They're behind the shack right now."

_Do they know?_

"I don't think so… not yet…"

Know what?

…_I think I'm ready. Call them for me?_

"Okay. Hey, you can come out now."

Gra kun.

I took each step slowly, unsure whether I wanted to see him or not.

I was scared. I'd changed. Maybe he had too. Scared. But excited at the thought of seeing him after so many years. With my heart pounding in my ears, I rounded the corner and looked up, wondering how much his old weathered face had change, wondering if his heartwarming smile was still there.

"See? There. Do you know them?"

I froze.

A smile. "God, you were slow."

And I had a right to be.

Sweet, grinning S was sitting next to a tombstone.

**OKAY HELLUR EVERYONE!**

**My first ficcie!**

**The little poem is from… yeah, I wrote it up there. xP I loved that back!**

**I couldn't put the A/N in the beginning cos it'd ruin the mood~ But here it is!**

**Okay, this is pretty straightforward. In this story, S comes out as Grakun's grandson, just for story reasons, m'kay? :3**

**It's basically a list of stories from a dead Gra kun. You'll see what happens soon. **

**I'll update ASAP. xP I'm busy with summer school and all. **

**Please review! :3**

**-The SEXY HOTTIE BUNNY-**


End file.
